It's called a fist BUMP, Cas
by nelsonladies
Summary: Just a short drabble. Dean has to explain the difference between fist Bumping and that without the bump. Along the way, he has to figure out how to tell Cas the difference between Friend-love and "Love-Love"


Cas and Dean sat alone in the bunker, casually chatting about Sam's strange eating habits. The giant of a man had gone out for groceries nearly an hour ago, and Dean knew for sure that sam would try to buy him the 'healthy alternative' to almost everything he requested. It was frustrating, yes, but as long as there was a diner nearby and he got his pie, he would be fine.

"I Honestly don't know how he got that big. He only eats rabbit food!" Dean joked as he sunk the yellow pool ball into the corner hole. He had just recently taught Cas to play pool, and Cas was getting the hang of it really fast. He could remember all the rules, and with the help of Dean (Who didn't mind an excuse to put his arms around Cas, not that he'd ever admit that), was getting much better with his aim. Dean smiled at his small victory, and gestured toward Cas to let him know it was his turn.

Cas took a breath, began to position himself, and then turned back to Dean.

"Would you mind helping me with this hit? I would like to hit the purple ball." Castiel said, his voice gravelly and deep. Dean smiled for a fraction of a second, excited to get to help out the angel once more, but immediately realized it and returned his face to normal.

"Sure thing Cas" He stepped forward to his friend, who had now faced back towards the green felt of the pool table. Dean set his feet to the side of Cas's. He pressed his body up against Cas, and lined his arms up to his. Dean glided his movements and Cas followed his lead. The purple ball rolled in a perfect straight line to the hole, and Dean grinned wide. He held out his fist to be bumped, but Castiel just stared back in confusion.

"Why are you trying to fist me, Dean?" He questioned, head cocked to the side and eyes narrowing. Dean blushed and pressed his lips together in embarrassment.

"We've been over this Cas, it's a fist _bump_. Not fisting."

"What's the difference?" Cas inquired, and his brow furrowed. Dean didn't want to ruin what little innocence the angel had left, so he put it as cryptic and gentle as he could.

"Fisting is for people who... Love each other" He said, his voice rising at the last part, making it seem like a question. Castiel looked relieved and confused at the same time.

"So we do fist" Cas concluded, nodding slightly. Even more blood rushed to Dean's cheeks.

"No, I mean "Love Love" You know." Dean explained, voice nearly cracking.

"I don't understand. Do you not 'love love' me, Dean?" It was very subtle, but for a second the raven haired man's eyes flashed with sadness.

"I mean Love-Love as in like, holding hands and kissing and living together. You know, getting butterflies when you see them and stuff. Love-love."

"How is that different from other loves?" Dean set aside his pool stick, and stood in front of cas, so that the Angel was sandwiched between the felt covered table and the freckle covered man.

"Friend love is like, caring about somebody. Wanting them to be safe. Love-love has that, too, but also the other stuff I said. You have romantic feelings for them, and you want to marry them or whatever" Dean felt like he was explaining to a 5 year old.

"So I have friend love for Sam and Kevin, and for my brothers. But I am still confused as to why we are not calling this fisting"

Dean began to try to explain, but was cut off before his first sentence.

"My question remains. Do you not love-love me Dean?" Dean's blush ( which had since gone away) Reappeared.

"Well Cas, I..." He paused. Cas stared into Dean's bright green eyes with his own azule ones, waiting expectantly for an answer.

Dean took a deep breath. What he was about to say decided his future with Cas.

"I do love-love you Cas" Dean said, visibly shaking. He had just confirmed out loud what he had been feeling for months now, and he couldn't be more immediately regretted his decision, and stared down at his feet.

"I love-love you as well Dean." Dean shook with fear once again, but this time also with releif. He placed his hands on the pool table on either sides of Cas, trapping him. Cas leaned halfway in, and Dean closed the gap. Dean felt Castiel's lips against his own, and they were warm and inviting. They started off soft, and Cas surprised Dean by pushing against him harder. Cas grabbed on to the back of Dean's hair and pulled slightly, making dean moan slightly. Dean licked the crease along Cas's sealed lips, and cas separated them. Dean inserted his tongue into the mouth of the man he had been dreaming about for months, and he could feel Cas melt in his arms.

When they finally broke apart, Cas stared at Dean.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Dean. I was afraid that you would not react as you did. Trust me, I much prefer this to some of the endings that had played out in my head" Dean smirked and whispered in the ear of the man who was still in his arms.

"You were daydreaming about me, eh? It's okay Cas. You can always tell me anything."

"Well if that is truly the case, I should inform you that I have been periodically taking shirts from your drawers, because they smell like you. Once it wears off, I return it of course. I just felt the need to be able to smell you when I laid down or slept. It made me feel close to you."

"Something tells me you won't have to won't have to worry about not having me close at night." Dean smirked again, and Cas pulled on him so that they had done a 180 and Dean was the one against the pool table.

" I guess not" Cas said, with a mischievous grin. He then pushed Dean backwards and kissed him. This time, there wasn't much of a soft start. Cas bit Dean's bottom lip gently, and Dean grabbed onto Cas's belt loop to bring him closer. Their tongues danced around eachother, until they clashed in the center, leaving both parties gasping for breath. Dean was pinned against the green felt of the pool table, and he had the man he had been waiting for kissing him. He was happier than he had been in months, and he didn't want this to end.

When Sam walked in to find the two men sucking face, he rolled his eyes, mouthed "I knew it" To himself, and went to go put away the groceries.


End file.
